Mystical Earth
by sun1
Summary: *sequel to Mother* Mother Earth comes to take away one of her belonging...but who? Watch as she plays tricks on each of the characters after the journey ends.
1. Mother

A/N]] Thanks for the many great suggestions from all my reviewers!! Especially **stresser **and **Chibi-Onna**!!! I will be combining both of your suggestions and make a great sequel to "Mother". Hope you all like this one!!! Slight shounen-ai. ****

Disclaimer(!?): Some great plots are given to me from Stresser, Chibi-onna and many other reviewers!! But the style is totally mine!!! Wahahahahahahhaha!!! K…sorry.  I do not own saiyuki, but Minekura Kazuya sama does. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~***

Mystical Earth (chapter one) 

I won't help you because I love you my child I will not pity you because it would only make you weak 

_My children became strong because I never landed a hand_

_They are beautiful and powerful just like you are_

_Because I never landed a hand_

_I will watch _

_But I will not help_

_If you want happiness,_

_Seek it yourself_

_I will watch………_

_I would gather your crystal tears_

_And make a brilliant riverbank_

_I would feel your crushing pain_

_But never would I comfort you_

_I would pick up your agony _

_whenever they stare with those hideous eyes_

_And hide them away inside your glass heart of secrets _

_If you wish to forget them all_

_But how proud I would be,_

_Whenever you stand with your chest raised high,_

_Beaming your gorgeous grins,_

_Appreciating the present I gave_

_…………………life. _

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***

A beautiful white lady watched her favorite child as he reached out a hand towards the sun. He tried to grasp the blinding golden rays, but the rails prevented his reach. His beautiful eyes widened as he looked back at his tanned hand. Those great topaz were blank and dark from the lonely dark jail. The prison crushed his hear, but purified his mind. He forgot everything, but wasn't that the best? Unbearable pain would only kill his soul, leaving only a lifeless doll. 

The pitch blank eyes called cold his brother night. Tear flowed down silently as darkness embraced light. He looked up at the pale lady moon as she smiled in sympathy at his insanely crushed feature. The boy smiled with his eyes wide opened. Those mentally unbalanced eyes indicated endless pain. Unspoken silver stream trickled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and fell back onto the cold hard ground. 

The night became an abysmal darkness, with on light, no comfort, and no one. Slowly, the boy drifted off into a bitter comfortless sleep.  Her glowing pale feet traveled through the sealed forbidden prison. She kneeled besides him and brushed his chocolate hair. Her mirror eyes showed no pity, no sympathy, but a mere allayed affection. As if loving the surrounding her child was in, she touched the cold floor, making it instantly an ice. 

"It's life's trial……..so become stronger my boy, as strong as your other self."  She kissed his forehead and vanished into the abysmal darkness of his cave. "Afterwards….."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~***

"Goku! Over here!" Hakkai waved from the inn's entrance as his white dragon flew happily toward a teen running their way, cooing. 

"Hakkai!!! I missed you so much! Especially your cooking! Ehehhehe." The boy jumped onto the brunette, sending them both almost down to the floor. Hakuryu circled their head endlessly before a redheaded man grabbed him. 

"Yo, bakasaru." The redhead ruffled Goku's hair, making the boy to turn his head. His feature doubled it's happiness as he hugged the man's stomach. 

"Gojyo!!" Patting the boy's head, Gojyo laughed with his head thrown back. 

"See you still haven't grown an inch since the last time I saw you!!" Goku's smile faded, replaced by a frown and a twitch of his mouth. 

"Shut up erokappa!!! At least I'm still young not like certain someone who seems to be getting wrinkles!!" 

"..# why your little mouth…..!!! Take this you bakasaru!!" Gojyo's fist made a strike on the center of bitter chocolate. 

"Itaaiiiii!!!!" So the fight began. 

"Uruseeee!!!!" A blonde sexy monk appeared from the doorway, shooting a bullet just missing the read head's ear. 

"!!!*gasp*!! The most corrupted monk who ever lived, Genjo Sanzo!!! You're still alive!!!!" 

"I knew I should have killed you back then……#"  Sanzo shot three more bullets, frightening the crap out of inn costumers, who were all trembling with their backs pressed against the holed wall. 

"Aah, just like the old days…." Hakkai laughed and patted his pet. 

The four bishounens sat on the corner table with the usual Goku ordering about everything on the menu. Hakkai and Gojyo sat on the chairs, and Sanzo sat on the comfy seats facing them; with a little monkey on his lap. The monk rested his chin on Goku's shoulder as the young lad tried to squeeze the food item minimal. 

"So, Goku I've heard that you are able to control your other self now?" Hakkai popped a spoon inside Hakuryu's mouth. 

"Hm?" The lad looked up from his food with crumbles left on the side of his lips. "Oh, Yeah. It's kinda weird though, I mean with him inside of me and I can feel it." 

"Whadya mean saru?" Gojyo finished his meal and took out a cigarette, handing the box to Sanzo. 

"I mean it's like you can meet him anytime and we're sensing the same things. I can talk to him inside me if I like, and he can come out if I allowed him to." 

"It's like double personality." Exhaling the smoke, Sanzo answered for his pet. 

"Exactly." 

"Naruhodo." Hakkai whipped the white dragon's mouth and settled him on the table. 

"Wanna meet him?" Goku put down his folk and closed his eyes. 

"NO!!!!!" The priest's protest was too late. Seiten Taisen awoke, replacing Goku's smile with a smirk. 

"boo."  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~***

"So did you guys get to talk to him?" Goku jumped merrily as they walked down the street. He fell down to the floor as Gojyo hit his head like a punching bag, and Sanzo slapped him with Mr. Harisen. Even Hakkai seemed to agree upon their acts this time. "Itaiiiii!!!! What did I do!!!" 

"Bakazaru!!! You let that freak out again and I'll eat you raw!!!" 

"Bakazaru!! You let that freak out again and I'll dump you back to that mountain!!!!"

Sanzo and Gojyo shouted at the same time. 

"….what did he do?" Goku looked up at the furious elders with his teary gold. Hakkai cleared his throat, talking in a fast pace.

"Well……first of all… he grabbed Sanzo's cigarette away, kissed Sanzo hard, tried to eat Hakuryu saying about how dragons tastes like, kicked Gojyo….there, and took away the hearts of about all of the women in that inn." 

"…oh….but I don't think the last one was a big deal since we do that all the time."  

"Yes…." 

"I wonder when the hell is he gonna go away…" Sanzo murmured under his breath, but the keen hearing of Goku caught it. 

"Who? The other me?" 

The sky started to grow dark as the four climbed onto Hakuryu. 

"Argh! And we were going to go onto a picnic!!" Goku whined as he jumped onto the seat next to Gojyo who cursed along with Sanzo. 

"Tell me about it. Hope it wouldn't rain until we get back to the inn." As if to answer Gojyo, the sky shed it's heavy tears. Sanzo, frustrated, raised his gun in the air and fired. 

"Fuck." 

"Ok. NOW it can't get any worse." The thunder rumbled nearby. "…..I think." Their jeep was running as fast as he can go toward the inn, but the heavy rainstorm prevented Hakkai from seeing clearly. Suddenly, a lightening struck just missing the wheel. 

"OH Shit! What the…" Another struck just beside the other wheel and one by one the lightening attacked the Sanzo-ikkou. 

Frightened, Hakuryu transformed back to his original form, leaving the others to land on their butts. 

"Itee…" 

"….###" Mad, furious, frustrated, Sanzo shot 5 bullets to the sky. 

"….it won't help Sanzo.." Goku informed his master nicely(!?), but got a slap from his fan instead. "ite…" As if the nature was on Goku's side, a lightening struck again, landing directly on the monk's fan. 

"…Wow….for the first time, Sanzo-sama's fan has been defeated." Gojyo clapped his hands. Hakkai …well he just smiled. The thunder rumbled again, but amazingly, the sky cleared leaving nothing but soft breeze and purifying blue pool. 

From nowhere in particular, a tinkling laughter entered their ears. Puzzled, the ikkou looked around them in search of the owner of such a graceful note. 

"Gommennasai. I get naughty sometimes." The voice traveled with the wind and blew on their skin, followed by another tinkling laughter. 

"Who the hell are you?" Sanzo looked annoyed at the wind's soft kisses, brushed the air as if shooing away some dirty fly. 

" My my, How rude you are." The tinkling giggles stopped its enigmatic breeze, but came out this time as a real voice entering their eardrums. The ikkou turned their heads back, prepared to meet an enemy. 

Light fair feet stepped itself on the earth. When it left, the soil's fertilization doubled and white flowers sprang from its core. Each step the feet took, different type of plants sprang into life, but each time she took her feet away, the green turned brown, eventually losing it's short period of living. The brown leaves turned into dirt, turned into soil, and back into the earth. Her pink lips curled as she laughed her tinkling laughter. Her moon-white strings swayed like a professional dancer, and her clear transparent cloth flowed like streams. 

The four could only gape at her beauty as she limited the distance between them. This is the first time we see her right? They all wondered at the familiar presence of her. Getting close enough, she lifted her head up to reveal the eyes hidden beneath her snow-white strings. The only thing the four could do was to gape. 

Her eye was a mirror. 

She smiled at their bewildered features as they each could clearly identify their own figure. It was as if they were standing right before a miniature hand mirror, planted inside a beautiful woman's eyes. But something was different about her mirror. Every time you look into a normal mirror, you don't really see yourself. The person you see everyday is fake. Normal mirrors only show what you look towards the others, but this one…makes you look at that person you always hide inside. 

The four just dazed as if they had seem themselves for the first time. 

Goku didn't notice that the other him had come out until he met with the darkness of his heart whenever he was _in_.  Goku watched as the strange beautiful women came closer and touched his cheek. The other three seemed to be out of their trance also, watching as the woman tilted forward and kissed Goku's cheek. Not giving a damn about her affection, Seiten Taisen glared a death glare and took a step backwards. 

"What the fuck do you want old hag." It sounded more like a demand than a question. The other three widened their eyes. Goku, inside himself gaped like a goldfish. 

"YOU KNOW HER??"  

"…I do, he doesn't." Son Goku pointed a finger to his own heart, meaning the innocent one hidden inside. "Get to the point hag." He turned back to the lady who was giggling beside. 

"..um…Excuse me…but ma'am, could you tell me who you are?" Hakkai politely asked. 

"Of Course. I'm his mother." She pointed a pale finger at Goku who in turn snorted. She laughed her tinkling laugh as the four, including the Goku inside, shouted in union.

"WHAT??!!!"  

To Be Continued……..

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~***

A/N#2]]

How was it how was it?? Should I continue?? I promise it'll get cooler later! I donno, I'm doing this as my own hobby so I donno if you will like it or not. But hope you do! 

Review Please!!


	2. One

A/N]] Thank you so much for all the support and reviews! By the way I'm going to Disney Land with my band group!!! YA~yy!!!! Get to skip school for one day! So cool..can't wait till Monday. Damn can't I even write a fic that has nothing to do with swear words or yaoi scenes!? I hate myself….

Ok I think this fic's turning into a story about Seiten Taisei and Goku dealing with their mother….and it's kinda confusing isn't it? I have all sorts of things roaming in my head and I can't seem to sort them out in order…boohoohoo someone please help me here!!!( )  

**Warning: slight Shounen-ai.                                                                                                                                                          **

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***

**Mystical Earth (chapter 2) **

"So you're telling me that this pretty lady here's supposed to be your mother?" Gojyo, who's face was blushing from the incredible beauty mother earth shone, asked with wary tone. 

"Got a problem?" Seiten Taisei glared at the read head from backseat. The ikkou was discussing about the situation they faced. With Goku's mother appearing without any warning, and the normal innocent Goku trapped inside his own body because of Seiten Taisei not going back in, their minds were totally scrambled. The appearance was too random to be organized properly. 

"I look too young don't I?" Mother Earth laughed her tinkling laugh as she ran her pale white hand through her silver strings of hair. 

"Too Young." Gojyo commented. She chuckled. 

Seiten Taisei snickered as he watched the read head drooling over his "mother", the blonde all annoyed meeting his "boyfriend's" mother, and the brunette smiling. The situation was too humorous with his other self, or should I say his _brother_, stuck inside all confused and panicked. He held his mouth to keep the laughter inside, but failed miserably as the boy rolled out his debonair voice. 

"Don't…*laughter* don't be…*pearls of tinkles* fooled…*burst of guffaw*..by her….*chuckles*..fa..ce…" Setting a bored eye on her son, mother earth lifted his chin up to examine his features. 

"Don't be fooled by her beautiful face 'cause she's so evil that I can't even match up to her feet." She smiled, finishing his sentence, and licked his joyful tear rolling down his check. Goku stopped laughing as he stared back into her mirrored eyes. 

Seiten Taisei pushed her away with his arm roughly as her eyes looked at him with pure mockery. 

"I hate you." He snapped at her and jumped off the jeep to face the horizon. Her lips curled up as the conversation seemed to be turning away from the other three bodies and into their own world. 

"No _Goku_….gosh I hate that name…you don't hate me.." She snickered. "You hate my eyes, you hate yourself, you hate your endless power, you hate your siblings who has much more strengths than any gods but does not care to use them, and at the same time respect them dearly, just like you awe me….."  She shifted her hand in the air and immediately, the wind blew itself around her youngest child. "Yes…for instance….him." The breeze seemed to take shape as its large strong hand patted Seiten Taisei's bitter chocolate head caringly. 

Gritting his teeth, Goku brushed away the shapeless figure as it gave a snicker and went over to his mother. The figure placed a kiss on her hand before he disappeared into the thin air. 

"…*chuckle* you're still weak in heart." 

"SHUT UP!" Seiten Taisei turned his head furiously, his eyes full of vexation, and the repent for his own weakness. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!! I'M NOT WEAK!! I'M ANYTHING BUT WEAK!! SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTNING ABOUT ME!!" Panting from his tantrum, Goku blazed his vision with hate. Mother Earth stood there, her expression not changing a muscle. She slowly walked up to him, every step taking away her visual aspect. And every step she took, Goku's eyes widened in fear. Her pink lips curled up into an enigmatic smile as her hand placed itself onto his cheek. 

" Mata ne…[see you again]." With those last words her body vanished from sight. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***

Seiten Taisei Son Goku watched the night stars shine as his breath foamed white mist from the inn window. He laid his head on his arms as his mind rushed through her words. He hated her voice, her eyes, and her love towards him, but yet it always made him see through the blurred path. 

Who will she… 

"Oi." His mind was cut off as Sanzo rounded an arm around his neck and tugged slightly. "You're more annoying than that saru." He turned around at the sudden heat radiating from the monk's body. "I've told you before, don't worry too much. Whatever you're dwelling on." 

"…how wise....what do you want monk...." Sanzo exhaled a breath onto his face as the boy was now facing him with a finger tilting his chin. 

"I want my monkey." Those cold eyes somehow reminded Goku of his "mother". 

"What if I say I won't give him back?" Mocking with a snicker, he attached himself firmly onto the priest. 

"I'll use you instead." 

"O? I don't mind." Goku purred against Sanzo's neck, accepting the invitation. His legs slowly crept up toward the other's thigh as he pressed Sanzo on the wall. Minuets of silence followed while Seiten Taisei came to realize the monk's fury. "Argh, fine! I'll return to my room inside his little heart with no one but….. never mind." He closed his eyes and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Sanzo to catch the body. 

Goku slowly opened his eyes in a sleepy way. The first sight of his master made his lips curl up and smile fondly. 

"Ohayou Sanzo." Sanzo kissed the petite lips and whispered. 

"It's midnight bakazaru." 

Seiten Taisei Son Goku sighed as he cuddled his legs in a tight hug and placed his gaze toward the empty abysmal darkness. Unlike his other self, he was used to the dark, and never did he think of it a much threat. The pool of clear water that he sat on reflected his body in a clear vision. It never occurred to him why his "world" was made of pure water and darkness, but he loved it. It reminded him of his motehr's eyes which he hated and loved so much. The water was his mirror. 

He placed both of his palms on the endless pool of liquid and pushed himself up to stand. He loved _his _mirror. It showed him of his _brother_ anytime he wanted. The only thing he had to do was to look into his water mirror, and there he is, all innocent and clean, smiling up at him. He followed his every movement, yet his was always so ginger and happy. Goku ran a finger tracing the outlines of his other half, his whole.…him. The reflection followed his move, tracing back. Goku smiled, and he smiled back. 

"You two are beautiful." A foot ringed the silent silk. 

"Yeah, he is." Rings of infant waves startled the silk. 

"You're two are one so what's the difference?" Rings died with a tinkling laugh. 

"You answer me, what _is_ the difference?" Leaving the silk polished and settled. 

"There is no difference." Two pale moon arms hugged his neck, and a finger pointed toward his reflection in the mirror. The nearby water rose to form the figure of his other self, and below _him, _Goku saw his own reflex. Seiten Taisei Son Goku. "See, there's two and its one." Giggling, Mother Earth withdrew her arms from him. 

As if hearing the same sentence over and over again, or a child listening to his mom's lecture, Goku slowly turned his head around only to meet his creator. Standing there with the usual smile painted on her face, her glowing figure lightened the darkness like the lady moon riding through her night sky. She sat down next to him, her translucent robe making no sound. Her white hands reached over for his head, placing it gently on her lap with a comfort guaranteed. The liquid figure flowed back into it's original home. 

They stayed silent like that, Mother Earth stroking Goku's bitter chocolate brown, and him sighing in comfort. Her familiar melody wrapped the surrounding, making Goku feel the thing they call "mother's comfort". His mind refused to admit, but his soul gave in as a glimmering tear flowed itself down his tanned chin. 

"I hate you…" Tinkling laughter escaped her lips. 

"I love you too." She bent her head down as her pale pink lips kissed his forehead. "Besides, you are my favorite child." 

Another silence followed. 

"But tell me, how the heck did you two separate….." her tone was dangerous and  her eyes gleamed in anger. "you were so perfect and whole when I bore you…." 

"How should I know. Oh yeah.. that damn kinko..[goku's limiter]." Gritting her teeth together, she abruptly stood with tantrum. 

"That will be rearranged my child….I'll turn you back to your _whole_ self….." Seiten Taisen can swear he saw an evil grim crossing her lips. 

_Now I remember, she hated people ruining her creations…._

Seiten Taisen rested his head on his palm and looked down toward his crystal pool. Through the mirror, Goku's innocent face cuddled against the blonde monk's chest, breathing in and out evenly. Seiten Taisen smiled a rare grin as he watched his brother's peaceful feature too beautiful to scatter. 

"Looks like she wants her child back…..back to one.." He flung his head back,  Seiten Taisei looking up at the abysmal darkness above, totally opposing the bright morning sky. "Have the time of your life Goku…." Turning back his gaze to his other half, he grinned his usual enigmatic grin. 

_'cause she always gets back what's hers…..and unfortunately we're hers. _

Goku flattered open his eyes as he became face to face with his other self in their world of darkness with no light but the shimmering gleams of the crystal water. Seiten Taisen reached out his hand, as tanned fingers brushed against his cheek, stroking it like an injured wound. 

Goku closed his eyes and allowed his other self to near him step by step, until their foreheads knocked, making no room for either arms but to place them around each other's neck and waist.

"Hey. Had fun?"  Nodding his head, Goku asked his stammering question. 

"….This is a dream right…?"

"No. Dreams are fake. This is real. _We're _real." Seiten Taisei rested his chin on _his_ shoulders. The two fell down onto the floor of the crystal clear water, sitting shoulder to shoulder. "_She's _real. Her eyes…..are truth.." Remembering those mirror eyes, Goku shivered with a feeling unknown to him. He felt fear, excitement, love, and mostly…awe. It's like he has known those eyes for eternity, but the site has just been freshly input into his memories. Still, he can't help to feel the familiar engrossment from her, and his body seems to transfix into an etching trance. Goku thought they were beautiful, but he also felt fear towards it. She looked so innocent and helplessly pure and weak, but the pressure was immense. The power and presence of her being could be felt just by standing next to her. 

"ne.."

"Hmm.?" 

"I don't like her eyes." Almost looking surprised, Seiten Taisei abruptly turned to face his other self with a widely opened stare. "I mean…" Goku stammered, unable to fix his speech into the correct order. "I don't hate them..but I don't know….it's like I love them and hate them at the same time….it's weird…" Blushing, the youth hid his face into his crossed arms. 

Chuckles escaped Setiten Taisei's lips. His mouth was twisted into a satisfied grin. 

"I almost forgot….you _are_ me." Turning his blushing cheeks, Goku looked up from his hiding place. 

"That's new." In a mocking tone, the youth stock out his tongue. "….but…….I like her.." A blissful warmness crossed his heart as he remembered his _mother. _A person he always wanted, the person he never had, and the person he dreamed of. 

A mother. 

Goku's allaying daydream was cut off by the sound of his voice. 

"Goku…" Goku sat up to face his brother. 

"What is it, Goku." Teasing, the vigorous lad called his name. 

"…..look at me." Cupping the tanned soft cheeks, Seiten Taisei drowned his gold into the other's. "Do you want to change back?" 

"huh? What are you talking about?" The teen wore his puzzled expression. 

"Change back to _one?_" 

"……….one…?" 

"Yes..one…." Circling his twin arms around his brother's neck, Seiten Taisei hugged the other in an affectionate embrace. "the original…..the _real _us." 

As if sharing memories, the two golden jewel dazed into each other's gaze, and for the first time ever, Goku thought his eyes were beautiful. Their mind ranged. 

_The one she loves, the one she seek, the one she will………get back. _

Still in the same transition of thoughts, their golden eyes traveled into the silent pool. 

_Our color, our symbol,………we.  _The liquid reflected, whatever it saw. They stared at each other, not facing directly, but inside the pool. Their identical voice spoke in union. 

_We are one…she wants one. _

_She needs no two. _

_She only wants one. _

_Her smile is our happiness_

_Her love is our Aden _

_Her wish is my dream_

_I am hers_

_Her favorite, her best, her greatest_

_Okaasan…_

_                        Daisuki……_

_If I can return to you_

_If you will let me back_

_If you will always be with me_

_If you will show me everything_

_If you will continue to love me_

_I will come back _

_Return back to "one" _

_Mother……_

_                                                                                                To be Continued…_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~***

A/N]] wow…ok that was short…but I just HAD to end it there….hope this chapter didn't disappoint any of you 

And hope that you've NOTICED the chapter is up..lol since the update was sooooooooo late…..lolz 

I promise to update faster from now….but my fic will eventually get to an end!!! Trust me I will finish it. I just need time!! 


End file.
